With the continuous development of display technologies, consumers' requirements on display panels keep increasing, and various types of displayers appear and have been rapidly developed, such as liquid crystal display panels, organic light-emitting display panels and other display screens. Based on this, display technologies such as 3D display, touch display, curved display, ultra-high resolution display and peep-proof display constantly appear to meet the demands of the consumers.
Due to its advantages such as light weight, high contrast and flexible design, the organic light-emitting display panel has gradually become a mainstream product of the current display industry, which has attracted great favor from the consumers. After the organic light-emitting display panel is shipped from a factory, a visual test (VT test) is generally performed. During the VT test, the data signal lines of the display units displaying a same color light are short-circuited by a short-circuiting bar. Thereby, a monochrome image can be displayed. Generally, the short-circuiting bar is located in a fan-out area at the periphery of the display area, but traces in the fan-out area have a very dense distribution, and a power line for supplying a power signal to the display unit in the display area is included herein. The power line and the short-circuiting bar are located in a same layer. In order to achieve the monochrome display function of the short-circuiting bar without influencing normal transmission of the signal on the power line, how to arrange the power line and the short-circuiting bar to insulate the two and achieve their respective functions is an urgent problem to be solved in this field.